Perfect Love Kikumaru x Oishi One Shot
by SilentSekai
Summary: There’s someone Kikumaru Eiji loves so much that it hurts him badly. The first time he saw the Seigaku vice captain Shuichiro Oishi, his breath was taken away. Every time when he sees that person’s face, he hears that person’s voice, that’s all it takes


There's someone Kikumaru Eiji loves so much that it hurts him badly. The first time he saw the Seigaku vice captain Shuichiro Oishi, his breath was taken away. Every time when he sees that person's face, he hears that person's voice, that's all it takes and his heartbeat goes wild. He knew that this time, his feelings for Oishi were for real.

The more time they spent together the more Oishi became somebody precious to him. Their love was not something common or usual. He thought the only thing he could do was to keep pushing his feelings onto him until he sees his love as something obvious and normal.

There's no shortcut of love especially this kind of love…

Eiji thought he could have to keep his feeling a secret forever but due to a sudden turn of events, Eiji confessed his love for him just a little while ago. Eiji was so nervous as he confessed. He felt his heart would fly out of his chest, and like a dream, Oishi whispered those soft words to him.

Since then, it's like Eiji has been walking in a dream everyday.

**…..**

Seigaku regulars had just finished their practice for the day. They were all in the changing room to get change and getting ready to go home.

"Good work everyone!" said Tezuka as he walked next to Fuji towards the door.

"_Neh_, Eiji-senpai! Wanna grab some burgers on the way home?" Ryoma asked. "Sorry _nyaa_, I'll have to pass!" Eiji hesitated and looked at Oishi who was putting on his sneakers. "What? But you had to pass yesterday, too!" shouted Momoshiro. "Give him a break, guys," said Oishi while turning his head and smile wanly at Eiji. "Huh, right, right. Then how about you Oishi-senpai? You will be joining us right? Momo-senpai gonna pay this time." Ryoma said smiling. Momoshiro raised his eyebrows. "What? Why do I have to?"

"_Ano,_ sorry guys, I'll have to pass too." Oishi clapped a hand on Eiji shoulder. "As a matter of fact," Oishi said, "I have something to settle for later." Eiji looked keenly at Oishi. "Alright then senpai, we make a move first. See you again tomorrow," said Kaido walking out of the door, following behind him were Ryoma, Momoshiro, Inui and Kawamura.

Keeping his own voice low, Eiji said, "Uh, hey…Oishi." "Yeah?" Oishi responded. "I was wondering, do you really have plans for today?" Eiji asked. "Haha. Nope. I lied. Why?" Oishi asked, raising his eyebrows. "Then, mind if we hang out together?" His voice was low and throaty. "Sure! Did you want to stop by some…" before Oishi could finished his sentence, Eiji swayed toward him so that his arm was against Oishi and he rubbed his cheek hard against Oishi shoulder. Startled, Oishi opened his arms to steady Eiji as he got awkwardly to his feet and moved across him to sit on his lap. Eiji wrapped his arms about his neck, rubbed his chest suggestively against Oishi, and found Oishi mouth with his own.

Oishi arms closed about him, his mouth opened appreciatively, and he trusts his tongue into warmth of Eiji mouth. Eiji moaned and he felt the stirrings of arousal in himself.

"After all" Eiji drew back his head and laughed "why waste a perfect opportunity while we're alone here?" Eiji feathered kisses over Oishi face. "I want you," he whispered between each one. "I want you."

"Here in the changing room?" he said. "Oh yeah. I am very ready to oblige you, if you can stand the relative discomfort," said Oishi.

"Here and now." Eiji whispered. "Not a moment later. Give it to me now."

Oishi undid his own buttons and brought Eiji astride him on the bench. Eiji was on fire, almost frantic with desire. He had fired Oishi too. Oishi was glad Eiji wanted it now.

"Now it will be, then," Oishi said, spreading his hands over Eiji hips and drawing Eiji down onto him.

Eiji was hot and wet and so ready that he cried out and exploded into release even as Oishi mounted him. Oishi let Eiji shudder into relaxation before enjoying his own pleasure in more leisurely fashion and to the accompaniment of satisfied murmurings from his companion.

Eiji reached up his arms to Oishi. "Make love to me."

"It is my full intention, Eiji," he said, "as I am sure you can observe." Oishi stood up, went straight towards the door and locked it from inside. "Eiji." Oishi liked to proceed slowly, making every move excruciatingly agonizing, excruciatingly pleasurable. "You are very hungry?"

"Ravenous," Eiji said. "I am starved, Oishi. Fill me." "An invitation not to be resisted," said Oishi.

Eiji parted his legs for Oishi as he moved over him, hot and panting with his need. But it was Oishi fingers that touched Eiji first, his marvelously skilled fingers, which could bring him to the edge of madness with their stroking and probing sensitively. But they met sore and pulsing need as Oishi kissed Eiji chest and sucked gently on his nipples.

Eiji could hear himself begging for more. "Harder," he heard himself beg and the increased pressure of Oishi fingers had him crying out in unbearable pain and desire.

Eiji shattered about him, felt the ache build again and shatter again and build yet again.

By the time his body covered Eiji and he came inside him through his back. Eiji was whimpering with a need that had been satisfied time and again but had not been put to rest. Eiji relaxed gratefully against Oishi driving hardness for several minutes until Oishi reached so deep into his soul and became so much one with him there that no conscious thought, no conscious feelings or emotions were left.

Eiji tried to keep his body relaxed and relive in his mind the way Oishi made love to him, the most wonderful lovemaking. He tried to convince himself that Oishi would eventually come to love him as he loved Oishi and that they would live happily ever after.

Only perfect peace. Perfect Love.


End file.
